Sheltering Sky
by Thatonecollegekid
Summary: Riza Hawkeye, a princess of her own country, is forced to venture into Amestris for the sake of taking over the throne in her homeland. She must learn the ways of Central City without getting herself into trouble and, of course, without getting hurt. That's easier said than done in a city where your biggest pain and only hope is Roy Mustang, the charming and oh so loved Prince.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST ANYTHING. THERE IS NO PROFIT COMING FROM THIS IN THE SLIGHTEST. THANKS. **

* * *

Chapter One

The cold air was a menace as it blew the fallen leaves across the dirt path and chilled the carriage driver to the bone despite his multiple jackets. A young woman stared out the window of the posh, stuffy carriage, longing to be outside dancing with the leaves in the wind.

"I love autumn. I wish I could just walk outside and enjoy the cool breeze," the young woman stated very matter of factly. Her father gave her a gruff look and shook off her comment about the weather. He wore a crisp white dress shirt with a tan vest accompanying the shirt and tan dress pants. Over the whole ensemble he donned a deeper tan jacket. Despite his well-dressed appearance, his sandy blonde locks hung in his face. He wasn't much of a talker but certainly maintained a friendly air.

"Oh Sweetie, that is not how a proper lady acts! You should know that Riza," her mother spoke in a sweet tone. She was delicate looking woman, fragile almost. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a deep pink ball gown. The dress wasn't full of embroidery but certainly did not lack elegance. The straps fell off her shoulders and rested on her upper arms and the dress poofed out at the waist, just as ball gown should. Her caramel toned eyes stood out lovely against paler skin. She was surely a lovely, elegant woman.

Riza huffed and turned her attention back to the scenery that was passing by. She wished she could just jump out of the carriage and run in the other direction of her destination. Looking like a younger version of her mother, Riza was simply lovely. Just like her mother, she wore her hair long and it draped down her back, falling in delicate curls. Her honey colored eyes held a spark of life that no one could ever deny. Her body was full of curves, something that she embraced wholeheartedly. She loved her curvy body as it stood out in all best ways in a crowd of stick thin girls. Her dress was very figure and skin tone flattering. It was a strapless a-line gown with a light beading around her waist where the dress flowed away from her body. The fabric made it seem light as air and the olive green against her pale skin was certainly a winner. As an added bonus, to Riza's joy, it was a lovely color to wear in autumn. She truly was a beauty to be admired.

"Do I have to do this," she pleaded with her mom. Her mom simply smiled and shook her head at the young lady. Her mom knew full well that she hated being brought to Amestris. Their King always hosted their family for the fall and winter as it was customary to stay in another royal's homeland to become accustomed to their cultures and ways of life, something that every budding princess needed to do.

"Riza, you know just as well as I do, that your father and I are not going to live forever and one day we'll need a succeeder, and that is you my dear," Riza's mother, Elizabeth, answered in a dignified but motherly voice. "You need to meet the people in other lands, especially in Amestris. These people are our friends always and our allies during wartime. You going to treat them as family as they treat us."

Riza knew that. It wasn't like she was dumb, as a matter of fact, far from it. She had been tutored from birth about anything that was important to maintaining the royal order in the world. She knew everything that was everything.

"Riza, just listen to your mother and behave," Berthold, her father, stated putting the ever so opinionated Riza Hawkeye in her place. Riza, despite her opinions, was loyal as anyone and always listened to her elders or superiors. She was a model daughter by any stretch of the imagination.

Elizabeth smiled lightly as she watched her daughter observe the world outside of the carriage. Yes, she was going to make a lovely queen.

Riza fidgeted under her mom's watchful eye and continued staring out the window as they crossed the boarders into Amestris. This certainly was not how she wanted to spend her autumn and winter time, for it was her final year in the academy back home.

Allucah is a beautiful country full of vast mountains and forests and Amestris, in its own respect was beautiful, but it wasn't Riza's home and it never could be. She loved cities but Central, where she would be staying, was certainly not her type of city. People stacked upon people with no wiggle room did not appeal to her tastes. There was no way that she was going to enjoy this semester of schooling. Her father said that she was going to be going to a military academy. They schooled all of the royals there due to Amestris's rich military background.

Riza felt herself dosing off as the ride was not getting any shorter. She inwardly sighed wishing they could just take a car to Amestris, making the trip infinitely shorter, but tradition overruled convenience every time. Her father gave her a quick nod, letting her know a nap was alright. She warmly smiled back and allowed herself to get cozy on the trip that was taking her to a place she did not want to be.

"Berthold," Elizabeth whispered watching her daughter drift into a deep slumber. "Do you think she's going to be alright there? The country has changed so much and Central is not the little trader town that we knew it to be. What if something happens and things get out of hand or she gets kidnapped…or…or worse!"

Berthold quickly wrapped his arms around his delicate wife and tried to silence her fears. "Riza isn't a little girl anymore Elizabeth. She is nearly eighteen and is fully capable of taking care of herself. You know this, as well as I do love."

Elizabeth nodded, not ready to let her little girl go. "But what if they don't like her?"

He chuckled at his wife's manner. "She's not going to her first day of school, love. Besides, who doesn't love Riza? She's smart, elegant, charming, personable and witty, just like her mother!"

He watched the ever famous 'Grumman' smile appear on her face and couldn't help but smile back. He loved her so much; he did not know how he ever survived without this lovely woman at his right side. His gaze slipped over to Riza, secretly hoping that she'd find someone that would appreciate her the way that he appreciated Elizabeth.

Elizabeth snuggled into his arm and they watched the sunset as they approached the Amestris boarders. Tonight she was going to give her daughter up to the clutches of the big city.

"I only hope we've prepared her enough for this," she mumbled softly watching the cityscape come closer and closer.

* * *

Okay! Hi (: So thanks for reading this! It was kind of just a spur of the moment idea that I really kind of liked so we're gonna roll with it and see where it takes us! This was more of a prolouge/first chapter. I couldn't really decide what to call it but whatever! I hope you are at least a little interested! Please let me know! Reviews and faves and comments are always welcomed!

THANKS AGAIN. MUCH LOVE.

P.S The title comes from John Mackey's beautiful piece "Sheltering Sky". Go listen to it. So beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR AM I PROFITING FROM THIS STORY IN ANY WAY. K THANKS.**

* * *

Then You Know Where the City is

"Riza, Sweetie, wake up," Elizabeth whispered softly into her ear.

Riza slowly rose, and wiped her eyes, careful to not wipe any of the makeup off. Her mom fought so hard to get her to wear it for the evening. She normally did not give into such requests as she hated the way it caked onto her face but for her mom she'd do it.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're just entering the city as we speak," Berthold answered smiling lightly as he looked out the window at Central. The city was lit up with candles and streetlights everywhere as they celebrated the royals of Allucah. Music floated in the air along with hot air balloons, the scent of delicious food and other wonderful festival like things. The streets were lined with people standing outside waving and cheering at the carriage, overjoyed at them being there.

Riza waved back, just as happy to see them. Her smile grew when little kids were getting all excited about her waving at them. The children started running up the carriage but their parents quickly went to wrangle them up, making sure they didn't get hurt. Fireworks started to shoot off into the sky, lighting up the city further. It was beautiful. People were dancing in the street and enjoyed the festive feeling that came with the royals. Everyone was happy they were there and that made the city feel alive.

"Well they certainly know how to make a lady feel welcomed," Riza laughed as she continued her princess duties waving at everyone.

The carriage continued down the cobblestone streets until the Central Command Center along with the Central Palace came into view. Their military was almost triple the size of Allucah's military.

"But, not nearly as impressive as ours," Riza mumbled allowed, letting her thoughts drift out her mouth. Berthold glanced at her, knowing just what she was talking about. He smirked at her comment, silently agreeing with his daughter.

The cheering got louder and louder as they made it into the final stretch of the road and started entering the palace grounds. Riza felt her heart threatening to fly out of her chest as the approached the main gates. She tried to calm herself, normally never letting her nerves get the best of her. Elizabeth lightly set her hand on her knee and gave her a sweet smile. Riza returned the smile as the palace gates opened and there stood many people of great importance.

The carriage came to a stop as they reached the crowd of people. The driver quickly came to the side of the carriage and opened the door.

"Presenting King Berthold Hawkeye and Queen Elizabeth Hawkeye," he exclaimed in a proud voice. Berthold stepped out of the carriage with great pride and a very dignified spring in his step. He gave a warm smile to the crowd and waved politely. He thanked the crowd for their clapping and cheering then turned his attention to his wife as he helped her out of the carriage. People cheered loudly for her and she curtsied as a sign of respect to the great generals and other military personal, and of course, for the king and queen.

"And now please welcome to Amestris, for the first time since she was a small child, Princess Riza Hawkeye," the driver announced.

Riza took that as her cue and stepped out of the carriage and took her father's hand. She stood tall and proud, much like her mother. She wanted to seem as strong as her parents and not to be taken a naïve child. She smiled sweetly and curtsied gracefully. Everyone screamed out of joy at her. Young boys whistled at her while the girls commented on how lovely she looked. Riza couldn't help but blush at all the attention. Despite being in the public eye since the day she was born, she still wasn't used to the people.

As a family they walked forward to the king and queen who were smiled brightly at the family. The king was a tall man with short brown hair and bold, blue eyes. His smile was full of spirit and charisma. He was dressed in the full blue military uniform. He was obviously at the top of the military. The queen had tightly curled black hair and deep blue, almost black eyes and lovely smile. She wore an elegant teal ball gown with a corset top that was full of beautiful embroidery. She was a lovely queen.

Berthold reached out and shook the King's hand and gave him a small smirk. "It's been a long time Anthony. It's wonderful to see my old friend once again."

"As to you Berthold," Anthony smiled warmly. He turned his attention to Elizabeth and reached for her hand. He kissed her knuckles lightly, "Looking lovely as ever Elizabeth."

"Oh Anthony, always the gentleman," Elizabeth giggled lightly. Anthony turned his attention to Riza, "My, my, my taking after your mother I see. You grew up quite a bit since you were six." He laughed wholeheartedly at the memory of little Riza running around in the courtyard, chasing butterflies in a little sundress.

"I'll take that as a compliment, sir," Riza smirked at him and gave a little courtesy.

Anthony smiled. "Never missing a step in a conversation, yes I think you are going to fit in well here. You may even give my son a run for his money with his big mouth! Speak of the boy; where in the world is Roy? Lillian, where is our son?"

The queen laughed lightly, it sounded like little bells chiming, "He's out with Maes, enjoying the festival."

"Well doesn't that just look bad on our part? Can't even get the Prince, our own son, to show up to meet the princess of our dearest friends, who raised that boy?" Anthony exclaimed with a small hint of humor but mostly embarrassment on his part.

Berthold laughed at Anthony's annoyance in his son but quickly recovered and struck up a conversation about the city. Elizabeth, Lillian and Riza all walked towards the palace making idle chit chat about their trip and so on; that was until Riza heard her name being called over all the cheering and festivities.

Riza turned to see a brown haired girl running towards her at full speed, a smile spread wide across her face. It took Riza a minute to fully understand what was happening until it clicked, "Rebecca!"

The girl jumped at Riza only to be caught by two large and in charge guards.

"Let me go you apes! Jeez, it's not like I'm going to hurt one of my best friends," Rebecca yelled, sticking her tongue out at them in the most dignified manner of course.

The two guards looked to Riza to see her approval. She nodded happily and gave them the all clear. They let her down and Rebecca brushed some of the invisible dust off herself.

"Wow, do they know how to manhandle a girl or what," Rebecca yelled loudly. "Well at least you'll be safe from anyone who _actually_ was trying to hurt you!"

Riza smiled at her silly friend and gave her a huge hug. True to Rebecca form, she hugged back; only, she lifted Riza up and spun her around. Everyone laughed at the scene that just unfolded around them. Riza may have been royalty but it didn't change the fact that she was still a teenage girl who loved her best friend.

Riza smiled brightly at her one and only friend in the city. They started out as friends when they were just small children when she would visit Amestris. Riza promised Rebecca at six years old that they would write letters back and forth until they could see each other once again. True to her word, Riza never lost touch with her pen pal. They became the closest of friends even though they were miles apart. It really was a very touching friendship.

"Well Riza, looks like you'll have someone to show you around town," Elizabeth mentioned, breaking up their reunion. Rebecca beamed up and Elizabeth and quickly bowed. Even though she was Riza's best friend and a bit of a loose cannon, it didn't mean she didn't have manners and respect towards the royals.

"Come on Riza, let's get you all settled in and then you and Rebecca can chat all night long," Lillian said happily.

Everyone walked into the intricate palace. Riza, who had lived in a palace all her life, was in awe of this place. It was incredibly beautiful. The foyer area was astounding. It was all white marble with deep cherry hardwood flooring. Black and gold accents filled the grand room, adding to how illustrious it all seemed. The ceilings of the castle seemed to go on forever as they were supported by intricately carved marble pillars. There were three different hallways on the main floor that all lead to different parts of the castle. Two separate, curved staircases hung above the main hallway, leading up to the second floor. Riza marveled at the beauty of the room, only imagining what the rest of the palace would possibly look like.

"Welcome to our humble home," Anthony announced happily.

Riza looked at him like he was crazy. 'Humble home weren't exactly the words I would use to describe this palace' she thought taking in some of the minute details in the room. This was another reason Riza did not want to live here. Their ideas of humble and hers were quite different. She preferred a simpler lifestyle as opposed to the grand life of a royal. She often believed that she was not cut out to be a princess.

"Well Riza, what do you think," Rebecca asked happily.

"I think it's lovely. Simply beautiful." It wasn't a lie. She did believe it was beautiful, just too much for her tastes.

"I'm glad to hear that because guess what!"

Riza looked at her friend's excited face and knew something big was going to come out. "We're going to be living across the hall from each other! How great is that!"

Rebecca nearly sprang out of her skin in happiness and pulled Riza down the hallway. Everyone was laughing at the scene. Elizabeth turned to Lillian with a puzzled look on her face.

"Rebecca lives here? I thought she worked for you?"

"Oh yes, when Rebecca was about eight years old her parents died in a wicked house fire. She was abandoned and had no other family in Central. We found her when she was stumbling around the streets looking for something to eat and Anthony and I walked past her. She begged us to help her and we just could not say no to that little face. We took her into our home and enrolled her into the military academy. She helps out around the home now, saying that she's paying us back for taking her in. We tried to stop her, telling her she didn't need to but Becca is a stubborn one. You can't stop her once she sets her mind to it!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Wow, I never knew that. That's so kind of you Lillian."

"Yes, yes she is our little girl honestly. I love my dear boy but I always wanted a little lady in the home. Even though she has a tendency to speak exactly what she's thinking, we still love her."

Elizabeth laughed softly, "Yes, us mothers normally love our little girls. Speaking of our little all grown up girls, I wonder how they are doing."

"Becca is probably parading her around showing her everything that there could possibly be to show someone. Would you like some tea Elizabeth? I'm sure you're thirsty after that long ride."

"Sure that would be lovely, thank you."

"Rebecca, let go! I think I can handle walking without being whipped down a hallway," Riza shouted over Rebecca's incessant chatter about the palace and where everything resided.

Rebecca turned back to Riza and laughed, "Sorry Riza, I'm just so excited for you to be here! I cannot believe that we finally get to see each other and live in the same home no less. This is going to be so awesome!" Rebecca led Riza down the hall until they reached the final four rooms in the corridor.

This will be your room," she said shoving her finger towards one door. "And then this will be my room!"

"Wonderful, this way if I have a bad dream and need to go cuddle with you I won't get lost," Riza replied with sarcasm dripping from her tongue. Rebecca stuck her tongue out playfully at her friend and then attacked her with another hug. Thankfully, Riza was ready for it this time and hugged back wholeheartedly.

"So whose rooms are these," Riza questioned as she pulled away from her friend's embrace.

"That one," she said motioning to a large dark cherry door "is Prince "I'm-so-impressive-because-I-Can-Do-Alchemy" Roy Mustang's room."

Riza stiffened slightly at the mentioning of him. She did not know him personally but from Rebecca's letters he was not someone she wanted to get to know. He was an arrogant playboy that thrived on being of royal decent instead of embracing it and being a great leader for people. In other words: he was a big prick. "He sounds so charming."

"Oh he thinks he is and that is what makes me the angriest. Honestly, from living with him for ten years now, I can say he is just a horny playboy with nothing better to do but charm girls into taking their clothes off for him." Rebecca looked off into the distance bitterly mumbling about his arrogance. "Hey, I'm going to go get some water and see how the reset of your stuff is coming along. I'll make sure none of the buffoons drop any of the important items!"

"That isn't necessary Rebecca. I can help! It's not like I am incapable of taking care of my own things," Riza argued. She certainly did not want her friend doing all the heavy lifting for her. Riza was completely able to take care of herself. She never even let any of the maids help her at home. Being independent was something she prided herself on.

"Oh shut up Riza and let me do my job not only as a servent to this home but as friend taking care of her best friend who just happens to now be living across the hall from her," Rebecca scolded Riza in a friendly way. "Besides, you still need to go take a look though the fancy new room of yours! I promise it is absolutely breathtaking," Rebecca yelled as she ran down the hall to go help with the relocating of Riza's personal affections.

Riza sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend's persistence. She knew better than to argue harder with Rebecca, knowing full well that it wouldn't get her very far. Riza walked towards the large cherry door that was deemed the portal to her room. Slowly turning the wrought iron handle, she let herself into her chambers for next two seasons. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted a deep red with gold and black as the accent colors in the room once again. Centered against the main wall was a large four poster bed that could fit at least three people comfortably under its cozy covers. The quilt was black with gold swirls delicately floating around the design. Across from it was her new hardwood wardrobe and matching dresser with a large mirror. A lovely gold chandelier hung from the high ceilings in her room tying the room's royal feel together. Riza's favorite part of the room was the wall across from where she was standing, a wall nearly filled with one large window. It had a view of the whole city from it.

"It's beautiful in here," Riza commented to no one in particular.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorites," a voice said that was certainly not Rebecca's.

Riza quickly whipped around, her dress flowing elegantly around her. In front of her stood a man the Rebecca had described so angrily in her letters. If it wasn't for the black hair giving him away, it certainly was those dark, dark eyes.

"Roy Mustang," were the only words her lips could mutter.

"The one and only," he replied in silky voice with a smirk gracing his face. Riza vowed from that moment on that she would personally wipe that smirk clean off his face.

* * *

WOW. Okay chapter two! Ohhhh Riza's gonna beat him up for sure! ;)  
Pretty excited because I finished TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS. WHOO. I hope you guys are all liking where this is going. I'm really enjoying writing this so I'll keep going as long as you're willing to read it(: Reviews and favs and alerts are ALWAYS welcomed. Critique away!

P.S Chapter title is a quote from the song "The City" by The 1975. I'll probably name all my chapters after songs and such because I love music. If you go and listen to the songs you may find out why I named the chapters after them! Yay music! (L


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NOR AM I PROFITING FROM ANY WAY BY WRITING THIS FANFICTION. WHOO. NO MONEY, JUST LOVE.**

* * *

This is Gospel

Roy watched her carefully. She knew who he was, which wasn't something new for him, but it was the way she said his name. She was saying it like it was poison on her tongue. Roy continued to stare at her and she stared right back. He took in every detail of her, from her beautiful blonde locks to her honey colored eyes. She was lovely, lovelier than any other woman he had ever seen but he could never let her know that.

Roy put out his hand and gave her a warm smile, "You know my name, what is yours Miss?"

"Riza Hawkeye," Riza answered taking his hand. He kissed her hand like any dignified man would. Riza knew better though than to fall for any of his charming antics even if he was absolutely stunning.

"Oh, so you're the princess that is going to be staying with us? Well I must say that I certainly did not expect you to be so lovely."

Riza sneered at his comment causing Roy to freeze up slightly.

"What, did you think I was going to butt ugly, is that what you're implying," Riza spat at him making his eyes widen. Roy was normally so composed under pressure like this but, normally; girls did not have the nerve to say anything even remotely rude towards him. He liked her more and more.

"Of course not, I'm just simply saying that people from the middle nowhere normally do not dress so elegantly. Normally even your royalty looks like peasants," Roy retorted, not breaking his cool composure.

Riza growled slightly. "Simplicity does _not _equate to being a peasant. It just means that we're skilled even without these conveniences," she said motioning to the large room around her, "besides, we've proven that even with a smaller military, we're still far more capable of surviving a military apocalypse than the so called "Great Amestrian Military."

Roy glared at her not enjoying where this conversation was going. He was supposed to diplomatic with the girl but so far that was not going to happen and, oh lord, it is only day one. But really, it was fun for him. People did not speak back to him unless they were bratty generals' sons who thought the world should just be handed to them.

"Heh, you're funny Miss Hawkeye. I like your spunk. I think this could be a start of a new generation of Alucah and Amestris peace." Roy chuckled slightly and grinned at her showing her that her comments didn't hurt him

Riza smirked at him, her eyes twinkling at the small bantering that just played out. They stared at each other for a good minute before Roy took a few steps forward. He was so intrigued with this woman and couldn't help it. There was a spark in her.

"Hey Riza, what do you think of the ro- ROY. Get out of here, jeez you're such a pain in my ass," Rebecca yelled at him from the doorframe. Roy jolted slightly at Rebecca's shrill voice appearing out of nowhere. He glanced at Rebecca, her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Her hair was down for once which, to Roy anyways, made her seem like she was a little more lady like.

"Relax Rebecca. I was just introducing myself to the new girl in town. I think with an attitude like hers, we might get along." Roy walked over to Riza, took her hand once more and kissed her knuckles once more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Hawkeye. I'm sure we'll have another time to talk." Roy gave her a little smirk accompanied with a wink and turned to leave the room.

"Hey Roy Mustang,"

Roy looked over his shoulder at her and saw a grin on her lips and couldn't help but return one.

"I'm not going to let you get away that easily with that ugly comment."

"Don't you worry yourself Miss Hawkeye, I wouldn't expect you to. Besides, I did say I thought you were lovely." Roy continued his walk out, sticking his tongue out at Rebecca like a truly mature prince.

Rebecca returned the kind gesture with one of her own, flipping him the bird. "Sorry you had to meet him on your own. I wish I could have been there to defend you from…that. So what did you mean by 'the ugly comment'?"

"Oh I just twisted his words around to try and make him sweat a little bit," Riza smiled at her friend who was smiling back at her.

"You're a devious, devious woman Riza Hawkeye. I'm glad to call you my best friend."

"Miss Hawkeye, where would you like your things," the servants asked politely.

"Oh my, let me help you," Riza ran over to the servants and took some of her items from their hands. She couldn't allow for them to take care of her personal belongings.

"Miss Hawkeye, this is our job, you must let us do this." They answered her in a stern tone. Riza nodded, acknowledging that she needed to step back considering this was not her home.

"Alright, thank you very much. Just set the clothing on my bed and everything else in the corner please." They gave her a little grin and did as she instructed.

Rebecca grabbed Riza and carted her out of the room. Rebecca had insisted that they go down by her parents and continue the meet and greet process. The two girls made their way down the grand staircase back into the main foyer, chatting away about all of the wonderful things that hadn't been able to elaborate upon in their letters.

"Oh I can't wait to take you to Allucah Becca, you'd love it there. We'd go hiking all the time and climb the huge trees! Plus when you get to meet all the cute, young men," Riza led the dark haired girl on with a little smile. She knew Rebecca had a weakness for men. It was her soft point, whenever someone mentioned boys; she turned into a true teenage girl and started gushing over them. Riza loved reading her letters when she met a new guy. It went from "Oh Riza he's so gorgeous" to "Oh my God Riza, how did I ever fall for _him_".

"Mmm men, you know me so well Riza," Rebecca gave her friend a wicked smile as she showed her down the hallway that led to the dining area. "It's so hard for me not to just jump on a man when I see them all dressed up, you know?"

Riza nodded in agreement with her friend's bold statement. "There is just something about a man in his suit and tie."

"Speaking of suits and ties little Miss Riza, you never did tell me about how things were going with that one guy, what was his name again? Oh yes, Daniel. How is he taking being so far away from his 'beautiful light'," Becca inquired using air quotes around his little pet name for Riza.

Riza wrinkled her nose at the name, not being one for silly nicknames like that. "He does not like the fact that I'm leaving for two seasons, so much in fact that we decided to break off whatever we were. I'm not all that torn up about it. He was just too showy for my tastes. Plus he just wanted to parade around that he was dating the "Princess of Allucah". I mean really, you'd think that title would attract something good but no, it attracts the snotty little rich kids and their friends. No fun at all."

"Well at least he is out of the picture and not hanging around trying to get some leftovers," Rebecca said with absolutely no tact in the slightest. "Well Riza that will be our mission for these two seasons is to find ourselves some respectable men. It shouldn't be that hard considering how charming we are, right?" Rebecca winked at Riza and laughed at her own comment as though it were the funniest thing on the face of the earth. Riza laughed too, but mostly just at her friend. It was nice, even though being in the unfamiliar city, that she had Rebecca around to keep her happy and ready for the world. She really was her best friend.

The two young ladies made it to the dining room where Riza's parents and King Anthony and Queen Lillian were all sitting and sipping tea while chatting about everything. It seemed like a bunch of old friends reuniting after a grand stretch of time. The dining room followed the décor of the rest of the home with the dark hardwood floors and black and gold accents. The long dining table was covered in a shimmering, gold tablecloth along with beautiful bouquets of red roses and purple lilies.

"Miss Riza," Anthony addressed her and gave her a small smile. "How do you like your room? Is it large enough for you because I could just move you and Roy around if you'd prefer something a little bigger?"

Riza quickly shook her head no, certainly not wanting a larger room or to cause any sort of fuss like that. "It is wonderful sir, no need to be uprooting anyone as long as it is exactly what I want, right? And please sir, call me Riza. There is no need for the formality here, with me living with you and all."

Anthony laughed happily. "Sounds like a plan Riza, and if that is the case no sir here just Anthony or Tony for that matter!"

Riza smiled at the kind man and suddenly felt a burst of wind all around her. Servers with silver trays bustled all around them, very carefully and gracefully, were bringing out all sorts of food. Riza watched in astonishment as the one or two dishes that were being left were turning into a banquet. Everything you could ever even imagine was piling high on the table, crisp salads, plump dinner rolls, chicken, beef, and ham all prepared in many different ways. An onslaught of soups came along with some vegetable stir fry, vegetable medleys and pastas of many kinds and all sorts sauces filled the table for anyone who did not partake in the carnivorous lifestyle or just wanted something different.

Elizabeth patted the chair next to her, signaling her to sit down. Riza grabbed Rebecca's hand in a very ladylike fashion the walked over to the banquet. The servants pulled out the lady's chairs and then pushed them back in once they were settled.

"Rodger," Anthony called over to the head butler. "Please let all of our other guests in. What kind of celebration would it be without many guests?"

Rodger, a white haired man with round spectacles and a kind smile, nodded once and went to the door. He was old but surely not frail. He seemed to be in great overall health. Definitely someone who uses their manual labor job to keep them in shape, Riza concluded.

"And Rodger," the man stopped at the doors and looked over his shoulder at Anthony. "Make sure to make extra food, especially the desserts, for yourself and all the staff tonight. You've been wonderful."

Rodger nodded happily. "Yes sir, thank you sir." He opened the doors and slowly ushered people into the dining hall. Some of the more ritzy folk sat near the head of the table where royals were, while others in a lower social class took their seats further away. Riza recognized some of the lower classed people as the ones waving to her on the streets. It warmed her heart to see that the king allowed for some of his subjects into his home. Maybe Riza would enjoy it here more than she thought she would.

Anthony looked around, obviously looking for a certain someone. Ah small "aha" escaped his lips when he saw a group of young men heading towards the table.

Riza recognized Roy right away. He was surrounded by seven or eight different men. They all were laughing loudly at whatever the brown haired boy was saying. Roy looked over her and smiled slightly. Riza returned the gesture with a smile of her own. Roy led the boys over to the table and took their desired seats right across from Rebecca and Riza, but more importantly, they were sitting near the king.

Rebecca gave them a small glance and then quickly looked at Riza. Her eyes were filled with something Riza couldn't read but knew what Rebecca was asking. Riza quickly struck up a conversation with her about food and décor, anything to keep her preoccupied from having to talk to those guys. Rebecca gave her a smile silently thanking her for the save.

Once everyone was getting settled and chatting idly, Anthony and Berthold stood together and the room quieted instantly.

"Family, friends, esteemed guests and everyone in between, welcome to my home," Anthony announced in a booming voice that resounded off each wall in the silent room. "Tonight's celebration is in honor of our brethren of the great country Allucah, leaving their only daughter in Amestris's capable hands. Can you believe that they'd do that?"

Laughter filled the air at his joke. "But certainly, we welcome Miss Riza Hawkeye into our homes and hearts as we always have with our wonderful friends. Amestris is lucky to have such a lovely young lady in our midst. I'm sure she'll love it here and be sure to give her a warm welcome when you see her."

Berthold smiled at his friend and started a speech. "How lucky are we to have such great friends to leave our daughter with? Here's hoping they return her in one piece! We are truly honored that our countries are able to maintain such a long lasting peace. Here's to friends, family, wonderful wine and everlasting peace! Now let's dig into this magnificent dinner."

Everyone cheered at the prospect of peace for the millennium and did as instructed and started at the food at a breakneck pace. Riza grabbed some chicken for herself and a dinner roll. Her stomach was growling and she was not going to wait any longer for food. Rebecca followed suit and started eating quickly.

The boys across were shoveling food into their mouths quickly, almost to the point where Riza wondered if they were actually trying their food or just inhaling it.

Suddenly a hand shot across the table into Riza's personal area. She looked up quickly and saw the brown haired boy with square glasses sitting on the bride of his nose smiling happily at her.

"Maes Hughes is the name. It's nice to make your acquaintance." Riza smiled at the boy and took his hand.

"Riza Hawkeye, nice to meet you as well."

"Now, the really important question here is…," Maes trailed off at the ending quickly reached into his tux jacket and as fast as a tornado whipped out photos and flashed them in her face.

"What do you think of my Gracia, isn't she just a doll? Of course you think so! She's so beautiful and perfect! Oh so perfect," he spat out so quickly that Riza almost couldn't understand his blabbering.

"Jesus Maes, really, here? It is her first two seconds meeting her and you just _have_ to shove photos in her face? Can you say "making the impression of a weirdo," Rebecca yelled loudly at Maes not appreciating his photo barrage.

"Rebecca, its fine, do not worry about it," Riza calmed her friend down from her rampage. "She's lovely Maes. Is she your girlfriend?"

Maes's eyes widened at the girl and a huge smile spread across his face. "Yes, she is my girlfriend. We've been dating for three months but it feels like we've been together since the day I set my eyes upon her. She's an angel!"

Riza laughed at his silly reactions but she decided he was nice enough. Roy looked over at her and gave her an apologetic grin for his friend's actions. "I understand what you're saying Maes, like you were just meant to be, perhaps?"

Maes looked like he was going to explode with joy at her comment. "YES, EXACTLY LIKE THAT RIZA! I knew I would find someone that would understand me! I like you Riza. You're hanging out with us from now on," Maes announced loud enough for the world to hear.

"Well that's a great offer Maes bu-,"

"Don't you worry about imposing on us," Maes answered quickly before allowing her interjection to be heard. "Besides, you and Becca over there look like you're great friends and we like her so we can all hang out together!"

Riza looked over at Rebecca with a confused glance and she replied with a sheepish one. Becca was friends with these guys all along?

"Well good, it's settled, welcome to the group Riza! I guess I should introduce you to everyone," Maes leaned over the table a little bit and pointed to the two boys at the end. "Those two are Edward and Alphonse Elric. Ed, even though he's the shorter one, he is the older brother."

Ed turned an angry red color and started screaming profane insults at Maes and threw a dinner roll at him, hitting Maes square in the cheek. Maes rubbed his cheek and whined a little at the injury.

"Hello Miss Riza. Welcome to Amestris. It's an honor to have you here," Al answered sweetly. His hair was a sandy blonde color and pulled back in a long ponytail. He seemed so grown up but still childish in ways.

Ed looked over and gave her a big toothy smile. "Hello Riza, it's nice to meet you." He was shorter than Al, which he was obviously sensitive about. He had blonder hair than his brother and it was pulled back into a braid. He seemed sweet, just like his brother.

Maes continued with the introductions, "This is Falman. He's super book smarts but really helpful and full of information." The silver haired boy smiled and waved at her, Riza responded in the same fashion.

"This pipsqueak," Maes said ruffling his hair slightly "is Furey. He the youngest in our group but he's really smart too. He can be naïve at times, though."

"Hey, that's not true," Furey cried out at the comment that Maes made. Everyone around laughed at the young boy. He had shorter spikey black hair and wide blue eyes. Riza agreed with Maes off the bat. He seemed like he could be naïve but he did seem kindhearted.

Maes pointed at a larger man with reddish brown hair. "This is Breda. He's hilarious but a little lazy at times. But nonetheless, he's a great friend!" Breda smiled and said a quick hello to her. Riza replied with the same.

"I'm Jean Havoc," a short haired blonde boy announced before Maes could get to him. "I didn't want a 'Maes' introduction. Most people just called me Havoc. It's a pleasure to meet you Riza." He stuck out his hand and she shook it kindly.

"The pleasure is mine," She answered kindly noting the smell of smoke on him, keeping that in the back of her mind.

"And this is Eli. He's pretty much an all-around awesome guy. He's very calm and caring. Totally balances out our group from getting too crazy. Let's just say he's the reason when we're all too high on a 'great idea' that we think we have." Eli looked at Riza and smiled. He looked to be just a little taller than her and had messy deep brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was a very handsome man and he caused Riza to blush slightly.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Miss Riza. I hope to get to know you more," Eli said in a silky voice that seemed to wrap itself around her.

"I think that would be wonderful," she responded to the fetching boy.

"And to save the best for last," Maes said motioning to Roy. "Prince Roy Mustang!"

Riza gave Roy a sly grin and Roy reciprocated one of his own. "We've met, Maes. She's quite the witty speaker. She could even give me a run for my money."

Maes laughed loudly at that comment. "Anyone that can beat you in a verbal battle basically deserves an award."

"I think we called that a draw, isn't that right," Riza smiled at him giving him a little credit.

"Well there is always a next day for a round two," Roy replied coyly.

"Yeah! And next time make sure we're around to here Mustang get his ass handed to him," Ed yelled out happily.

"In your dreams Fullmetal Pipsqueak," Roy taunted at Ed. Ed went to explode once again but Al held him back, mumbling something about it not being appropriate.

Riza went to ask about the 'Fullmetal' title but decided to wait on it. She took one big look at the group of goofballs. She smiled at how much of a family they seemed to be. That was something Riza could really get in to. Family was everything.

Dinner from there continued with idle chit chat and playing twenty questions with Riza about her homeland and how she felt about being here. It was quite fun for everyone involved. She wondered what the next days would encompass with this crazy group of kids. Only time would tell.

* * *

Whoooo and we're going along! This could get very exciting! I'm pretty excited! If there are any formatting issues please let me know! Docx is not treating me well.

ANYWAYS. Review and favs and such, as always, are welcome! I'm really enjoying writing this! Let me know what you're thinking! (:

I love all you crazy kids. Stay crazy!

-Thatonecollegekid

P.S Song title is The is Gospel from Panic at the Disco! New album coming out soon and I've got it pre-orered! YES.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY AT ALL. SUPER. GLAD THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY.**

* * *

All To Myself

Dinner finished up smoothly with full mouths and full stomachs. Everyone was chatting away, dwindling around the dining room and foyer. Generals came up to Riza and welcomed her to Amestris. Riza politely thanked them and answered their questions about her homeland. She smiled through it all even though she was getting very sick of shaking hands and rubbing elbows with the head honchos. Rebecca, thank goodness, was her saving grace and peeled her away from the generals.

Rebecca led Riza over to the living room, which was conveniently away from crowds and eavesdroppers. Riza plopped herself onto the fluffy, white couch. An exasperated sigh passed her lips that she didn't even know was coming. Riza played with her dress, wishing she could take it off and put on some cozy shorts and a big tee shirt. Rebecca smiled at the girl and sat down with her. They rested in silence for a moment, enjoying the quietness of the room, in contrast to the loud chattering of the palace.

Rebecca turned to her friend and a devious smile grew on her lips and suddenly she lunged on top of her, causing the two girls to topple off the couch and onto the floor. The two girls couldn't stop laughing at the silly situation. It was just what Riza needed to help unwind from all the people pleasing.

Riza kept laughing as she helped Becca off the floor. "Thanks for that, I needed it."

Rebecca smiled at her. "Of course Riza, It's my honor to shove you off a couch," bowing slightly to the princess. Riza slapped her playfully in the arm and decided that it was time to go back and be the budding socialites that they both are.

The crowds were clearing out as the night was winding down. Riza was pleased to see that the only people left in the dining room were Tony, Lillian and her parents. She pulled up a seat next to her mom with Rebecca. They both happily listened to their buzzed parents laughed heartily and talked about their escapades as teenagers. The two girls were offered glasses of chardonnay by their parents and took them. The family drank and giggled feeling the flush of the wine take over their body.

Riza and Rebecca got so sucked into listening to them that they did not even notice how late it was. Riza started feeling her body get heavy and clouded. She tried to stay awake but it was getting surely impossible. She saw Rebecca out of the corner of her eye was completely, head on the table, out. Riza laughed slightly before she followed Rebecca's great idea and set her head down.

"Just for a second," she mumbled to herself as her eyelids dropped themselves shut. To say the least, Riza was done.

Riza stirred slightly as she felt her body being lifted into someone's arms. She tried to say something but it only came out as grumbles. She heard a light laugh escape whoever was holding her.

"Shh Princess, just go back to sleep," she knew the voice the instant it spoke.

"R-Roy," she was able to work out of her horse throat.

"Yes Princess," he asked softly.

She tried to say she could take care of herself but then she remembered something vitally important. "Where is Becca? She needs to go to bed too." She heard Roy chuckle again.

"Dad brought her upstairs and told me to grab you. Your parents are staying in the guest house for the evening and then they're leaving tomorrow morning."

Riza made an honest attempt to work her way out of his arms and onto her feet. Roy grabbed around her tighter, not allowing her to leave his arms. She stopped her wiggling and just let him carry her to the room, knowing she'd probably just topple over if she tried to walk.

Roy looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled sweetly at her. She was so stunning even all flushed in color from the wine. He felt his heart flutter when her eyes strained at the light as they tried to open. He had never felt this way when he looked at a girl. Roy deducted that this was not okay. He couldn't like the princess of Allucah. She was off limits and Roy knew that. Besides, she wasn't his type…right? Roy shook his head and looked forward to the doors at the end of the hall.

"Why are you shak-shaking your head," Riza asked hiccupping slightly.

Roy smirked slightly. "No reason Princess. Just thinking about stuff."

"Nothing like be-hup! Excuse me, being vague."

Roy smiled at her. "It's what I'm best at. Here, on your feet Princess," Roy helped her to her feet and steadied her before walking her into her room. Roy flipped on the lights and noticed all the clothes strewn across her bed. He quickly grabbed all of the fabric and relocated it to the chair for her.

"Thanks Roy."

"Anytime Princess. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Roy turned to walk away until he heard some grumbling. "What was that?"

"I have a name and it's not Princess," Riza spoke louder than before and as clearly as she could. She rummaged through all the clothes until she found a big tee shirt and some pajama shorts for her bottoms.

Roy smirked and walked out of the room. "Goodnight Princess. Sleep well." He closed the door as he left, giving Riza some privacy.

Riza huffed and stripped off the dress quickly, not liking the way the fabric felt on her skin. She threw the shirt over her frame and pulled on the soft shorts, loving the cotton on her skin. She yanked the covers back and crawled into bed, feeling her eyes fall shut and her body fell asleep.

Riza awoke to the sun beating in on her. She mumbled, not enjoying the bright lights causing her to wake much earlier than she had anticipated. Riza shifted under the giant comforter and tried to get away from the blasting rays but knew for a fact that it was hopeless. She threw back the covers and shuffled over to the bathroom attached to her room. Eyeing the clock, she saw that it was only seven o'clock. Smiling slightly that she did not sleep the whole day away, she quickly shed the clothes off and hopped into the hot spray of water. Savoring the water washing the makeup off her face and the curls out of her hair, Riza washed her hair and body until she felt squeaky clean. She hopped out of the shower and dried her hair and herself off.

Riza whipped through her clothes until she found a high waisted black skirt that flared away from her body. She paired it with a white tank top that had a scoop neck and embellishments that ran across the neckline. To finish she wore a small, silver heart necklace that her mom and dad gave to her. Riza left her hair down to let it air dry and slipped on a pair of slippers.

Riza quietly left her room and slipped down the hallway to make sure she didn't wake anyone up. Riza made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. It was the only way she was able to function in the mornings. Once she found her way through the maze of the palace and to the kitchen she sat herself at the breakfast bar. It was a beautiful kitchen full of pristine stainless steel equipment and a white marble breakfast nook. The kitchen was lovely and open and filled with fresh fall toned flowers.

"Good morning Miss Riza," one of the chefs preparing breakfast greeted her happily. She smiled at them and waved at them.

"Good morning." Riza watched them fly around the kitchen and throw ingredients in bowls and pans into ovens. She took in all the aromas that floated in the air. A large mug of coffee appeared in front of her. She looked up at the boy holding the mug and smiled.

"Good morning Riza. How did you sleep," Eli asked politely. Riza took the coffee happily and started sipping the bitter liquid.

"Mmm thank you for the coffee. I slept well, out like a light," she took another sip of the coffee, letting the warm fluid run down her throat. "How did you know about the coffee?"

"Wild guess, you look like a coffee fan." Eli smiled and took a seat next to her at the breakfast bar. He was wearing tan trousers and a white dress shirt that was untucked. His hair was still damp from his own morning shower.

"How did you sleep," Riza asked. "Do you stay here normally?"

"No, not normally but Roy had us all stay the night. It was a guy's night," Eli laughed at the comment that passed his own lips.

Riza smiled. "That was kind of him to have you here."

"Yeah, Roy's a good guy, despite his reputation of being a womanizer. He really cares about people but he doesn't want people to know that. That would be too easy."

"Too easy? You'd think that knowing he wasn't a lady's charmer would make women want him more?"

Eli laughed happily and took a drink of his coffee. "See, Roy worked really hard to put up this womanizer act so that he won't get attached to them. He knows his duty is to the country and I admire him for that. He cares more about Amestris and keeping the people safe than his own happiness in life."

Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she had a duty to her country too to be the best leader she could. She stared down at her coffee for a moment, contemplating her future with her country. Riza knew she had to be strong.

"Sounds wonderful of him, maybe he could give me lessons," Riza smiled. Eli nudged her slightly with his elbow and she gave him a little look.

"I think you'll be a fine queen when you take over. Roy just needs to learn to be more than a Prince being groomed for the throne and maybe be a person every so often. He needs to be a teenage boy, which he forgets. Maybe you can teach him how to do that, trading royal lessons." Eli finished the rest of his coffee and went to refill his mug. "By the way, breakfast is served at eight am sharp. They love breakfast so I hope you're hungry."

Riza laughed and started to get up, when Eli motioned for her to sit down. "Hey, I thought we were getting to know each other. Let's keep it going!"

Riza smiled and started asking him questions about his home and his life. She found out that he was General Hakuro's son and he was being groomed to be the next great military general in Amestris. He never really wanted to be a general though.

"So what do you want to actually want to do then," Riza asked, pouring herself another mug of coffee.

"A medical alchemist is my dream," Eli answered staring off slightly. He returned his eyes back to her and smiled. "I'm actually quite skilled in medical alchemy. My dad, however, is not a fan of alchemy and does not believe I'm going to get anywhere with it."

"Well that's stupid," Riza spat out very bluntly. She quickly covered her mouth, realizing that probably was not the most appropriate thing to say.

"Don't worry about it, my dad is an ass. He hates my friends too, thinks they're a waste of time. He really hates Roy and Roy hates him too. There has always been this 'feud', if that's what you want to call it, between our families." Riza stared at him for a moment, trying to understand what would cause a feud.

"It's because Dad thinks, generations ago, our family was supposed to ascend to the throne but the Mustangs got it over the Hakuros. It's a big, dumb mess that I simply do not believe," Eli elaborated.

Riza nodded, understanding the reason for brewing dislike between the families.

"Riza, hey are you in here," she heard Rebecca calling for her, as she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Over here Rebecca," Riza called for her and Rebecca took a seat at the breakfast bar. Eli went and grabbed a mug of coffee for Rebecca and passed her the cream, knowing Rebecca's coffee tastes.

"Thanks Eli," Rebecca starting pouring the cream into the coffee until it turned more of a brown toned, instead of a rich black.

They sat in silence until the mansion of a house started to come alive. The scent of all the food wafted through the air and the kitchen became louder as breakfast approached. Eli suggested that he would go wake up everyone else. King Anthony was never happy when people slept through breakfast.

Eli went to get the group while Riza and Rebecca went to the dining room and took their seats from last night.

"So…you and Eli," Rebecca inquired with _that_ tone in her voice.

"No. No way. He and I are just friends."

Rebecca smirked and nudged her friend. Riza wrinkled her nose at Rebecca's face. Wow, she just thought that she met, must be her soul mate.

"Whatever you say Riza."

"Oh shut up," Riza got a little defensive, huffing at her friend's comment.

Rebecca laughed and poked fun at her friend. As the clock struck eight, it was as though a switch was flipped. Eli and all the other boys flooded into dining room along with Anthony and Lillian and Riza's parents.

The servers ran out of the kitchen and filled the large table with food and breakfast beverages. Everyone started serving themselves all sorts of delicious food. Riza went for the orange pecan French toast and scrambled eggs. Everyone was digging into the delicious food and filling themselves up to the brim.

Once breakfast was finished everyone split, leaving Riza and her parents to sit and chat before they left.

"Okay Riza, do you have everything you need," her mother asked, trying to disguise the worry in her voice.

"Yes Mother, I have everything. I have all my money and clothes and anything else I could possibly need for an apocalypse," Riza responded. Her mom always worried up a storm about her leaving something behind that was going to be needed.

Elizabeth smiled softly at her daughter. "You'll do great here sweetie. You'll be starting school at the academy in a few days. Be ready for it. They will put you through all the military training which, your father and I, both know you will be fine in but be prepared for it."

Berthold gave Riza a look simply telling her that it was her job to show up everyone in the military academy. She gave him a quick glance back, letting him know that she was not going to let Amestris show her up. Riza and her parents talked for a little longer until the carriage pulled up to the palace entrance. The family walked out the grand doors together only to be greeted by the carriage driver. His smile was warm and caring, despite the cool air that flew around them. Riza shivered slightly as what she was wearing was not weather appropriate. Her parents gave her a big hug. Elizabeth was holding back tears as she did not want to leave her little baby behind.

"I'll see you in the spring," Riza whispered to her family. They held her tighter in the family bear hug. Riza pulled away from her parents. They smiled at her. Her mom kissed her forehead.

"Please take care of yourself. Do not let yourself fall into the hands of anyone. You're strong and no one can hurt you. Do not give anyone the chance to either." Her mother slipped her a small envelope and whispered a small 'I love you' before she gracefully floated into the carriage. Her father waved goodbye as he helped his wife into the carriage. She waved back and watched as the carriage pulled away. She stood outside and waited until the carriage was out of her sights.

"You coming back in or are you just gonna stand outside shivering all day," Rebecca yelled loudly out to Riza giving her a big, toothy smile. Riza grinned back and walked back into the warm sanctuary from the cool autumn wind.

The two young ladies went upstairs and started to unpack Riza's boxes. Riza carefully hung each garment in the large wooden closet and folded everything else and packed it away in the dressers. Rebecca started decorating Riza's room with photos of her parents and friends back home. She set up some little knick knacks that Riza brought from home, making the room feel much more like her own.

The girls idly chatted about little things, like rules to palace and who was helpful and who was going to make her life more difficult than it really needed to be.

"And be careful for Christmas. She can be either amazingly wonderful but if you step on her toes; she will _not _hesitate to call you out on it. She raised Roy and I and she loves us but other people make her mad. She also owns a bar in the heart of Amestris. It's pretty great."

Riza nodded taking Rebecca's words to heart. She was always one to listen to people's words of wisdom, especially in a new city. Once her room was finished the Rebecca and Riza both laid down on her bed with a contented sigh. Riza glanced over at the wall clock and saw it to be two o'clock.

"Would you like to go get lunch," Riza turned to her friend whose stomach was grumbling. Rebecca laughed and nodded.

"But, let's go get some apple cider from down the block. It's the best I've ever had. It's a small café only two or so blocks from here." Riza nodded and pulled a tan blazer out of her closet for the walk over. She handed Rebecca a black petticoat and the dark haired girl took it happily.

They trekked out of the house and over to the café. The city was bustling with people just finishing up work and heading home. They made it to the café and Riza pulled to the door open only to be greeted with scents of cinnamon and coffee wafting in the air. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. Rebecca took a seat at quaint table and Riza followed. She wasn't unaware of the customers' glances in her direction. The whispers floated on the in the air she heard her name being tossed about in conversation. Riza smiled slightly, it wasn't something new for her to be the talk of the town when she went out.

A waitress came over and dropped two menus on the table for her guests. She was tall with her dark brown locks up in a messy bun and a flour caked apron to polish off her laid back look.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you today," she asked cheerfully. "The usual for you Rebecca?"

Rebecca nodded and set her menu aside. "And she'll take the apple cider and the chicken pesto panini." The woman gave them a smile and ran off to the kitchen.

Riza gave her smirk and couldn't help but laugh at her friend's head on approach to things.

"So tell me about the academy. What is it like?"

"Well most of the academy is men because it's a military academy but there are a few girls. It is a place that you need to prove yourself, so don't be afraid to show these boys up." Riza laughed and as if on cue, Roy and Maes walked into the small café and took the table only a few away from theirs. Riza watched the Roy flirt with the waitress and she scrunched her nose at that.

"Wow, really Roy. You're in public," Rebecca mumbled loud enough for Riza to hear.

"Eli said that it was just an act that he put on," Riza questioned Rebecca slightly, if she knew about the charade.

"Well if it is, those girls that he brings up to his room won't be happy to hear that," Rebecca spoke bitterly. Obviously she knew more about the playboy than his friend did.

Riza sighed and just as she felt her stomach starting to grumble their waitress showed up with two huge mugs of apple cider and two plates filled with delicious looking food. Riza looked at her sandwich and kettle chips felt her mouth water. Rebecca had a decadent barbeque chicken sandwich and hearty steak fries. Both the girls thanked the waitress and quickly dug into their food. Riza groaned slightly as the taste just melted in her mouth and made stomach overjoyed.

"How do you like it," Rebecca asked as she took a gulp of the apple cider.

"It's delicious, absolutely wonderful." Riza took a sip of the cider and felt the warm liquid slip down her throat and fill her with the tastes of fall.

The two girls finished off their meals and sipped the apple cider while enjoying the each other's company. Riza saw Maes out of the corner of her eye pick up a chair and waltz on over to their table.

"Hello ladies, nice to see you again," Maes plopped down in the chair and set down his mug of hot chocolate. Maes smiled gleefully at the girls. He chatted happily about the academy to Riza and Rebecca. They were all so happy that it almost escaped Riza that Maes had ditched Roy.

"Maes, didn't you leave someone important back there," Riza motioned over to where Roy was sitting by himself, reading over an alchemy novel.

"Nope, not at all. Roy makes me angry when he flirts with girls that he doesn't even like. He knows it too, so when he does dumb things like that I choose to walk away, otherwise I may punch him." Maes laughed slightly at the thought of him manhandling the Prince of Amestris.

Riza looked back at the man sitting by himself and felt a little bad for him. He seemed pretty enticed by the study materials but just as his eyes darted up and caught hers in a dark stare. She shivered slightly at his hard stare before his eyes went back to his book. 'That was cold' she thought to herself, making a mental note of that.

The group finished off their hot beverages and Maes offered to walk them back to the palace. The girls smiled slightly, leaving a fuming Roy to himself and the book in his hand. He read over the hand written notes on the very rare flame alchemy technique. He knew that Riza's father wrote this when he was Roy's age. A peace offering to Amestris from Riza's father was this novel that was kept hidden in their archives. In return, Allucah was given the latest and greatest medical advances that Amestris made. Their countries were very happy and peaceful with each other.

Roy was so pissed off at Maes for taking Riza out of his sights. He liked looking at her and watching her mannerisms. He wished they'd come back so he could just watch her. Although Roy did not want to admit it, he wanted her all to himself. He sighed and finished off his apple cider and left some money for the waitress, mentally yelling at Maes for leaving him with the bill.

He stepped out of the café and let the cold air nip at his pale cheeks, tinting them a pale pink. He made his way to the palace, imagining his next moments with Riza and what these upcoming months would entail for them.

* * *

Hello! (: Whoo chapter four done! I'm just trying to establish the setting and the feelings around everyone. Sorry if it seems a little slow. I promise I'll pick up the speed as soon as I can! Super excited to keep this going though. I'm going to try and keep the chapters longer-ish.

Let me know what you guys are thinking about this. Do you want to hear more from Roy a little bit, or other people? Let me know! Reviews and favs and all that jazz is always welcomed!

Love you crazy kids so much. The fact that you even read this means a lot.  
Stay Crazy,

-Thatonecollegekid


	5. Chapter 5

**I, IN NO WAY, SHAPE AND OR FORM OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. THIS WAS NOT INTENDED TO INFRINGE UPON ANY OTHER EXISTING STORIES OR UPON THE SHOW'S COPYRIGHT. KTHANKS A LOT.**

* * *

You're still my favorite Melody

Riza and Rebecca went back up to Riza's room and both the girls plopped onto the bed.

"Hey Riza, what's that over there," Rebeccca asked pointing at the letter sitting on the dresser.

"It's from my mom," Riza flipped gracefully off the bed and grabbed the letter. "Read after your first day at the Academy."

Rebecca gave her a quizzical look and walked over to Riza.

"Hmm I wonder why your mother would give you this. "Let's open it," Rebecca's inquisitive side rearing its ugly head.

"No, I'll wait just like my mother asked."

"Fine, fine it's not like you have to wait that long considering its tomorrow."

Riza cursed not realizing that tomorrow she was going to start at the academy. "I still need a uniform, don't I?"

Rebecca's eyes grew and she nodded quickly. The two girls darted out of the room and down the palace stairs, ending back outside and on their way to the academy. Riza had completely forgotten about registering for school and getting a uniform.

They walked down the street until they finally reached a large gated in building that covered most of the area they were in. Rebecca led her the back way in through the gates and they walked into the grounds. The grounds were composed up of large white buildings that Rebecca said were lecture halls.

"Over there is the mess hall, for lunches and dinners for those who live on campus. Over there," she motioned to many brick buildings, all looking identical in shape and size. "Are the dorms for the kids that don't want to live with parents or are from out of town. Many kids live there and…"

"And what?"

"Well there are some crazy parties that get thrown there," Rebecca laughed loudly. "We'll go to some of them!"

Riza shook her head slightly. She actually liked parties with kids her own age but she could never let anyone know that. It wasn't exactly the most proper for a princess to be going to drinking parties.

"Oh do not give me that, you'll have so much fun Riza!"

"Fine, fine, I'll go to one."

"Yes! I love you so much," Rebecca gushed and pulled her in the direction of the largest marble building. Riza took in all the scenery around her and couldn't help but admire the beautiful architecture of the buildings and well-kept grounds. All the bushes were perfectly trimmed and the cobblestone paths were clear of any debris.

"Over there is the shooting range," Rebecca shoved her thumb in the direction of a large white building that had green ivy growing along the sides of it.

"Oh Rebecca, you know me all too well."

"Yes, yes I do."

They walked into the most prevalent marble building at the end of the courtyard. Riza gulped slightly, realizing how ominous this building actually felt. The two girls entered the icy interior, absorbing the hall's dull brown carpet and historic paintings that adorned the walls. Riza followed Rebecca as she chatted away about the building's history and other idle things. Rebecca opened a large oak door at the end of the hall and the two girls entered the office. The office was much like the hallways, dull and official. A tall brown haired woman stood at the entrance of the younger girls.

"Hello Miss Catalina, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi Mrs. Simms, this is Riza Hawkeye and we need to get her schedule for tomorrow." The younger woman eyed Riza slightly and then gave a small smile.

"Yes, yes of course. I got word from your parents about your attendance." The woman went behind the desk and shuffled through stacks upon stacks of papers. She threw papers into the air and huffed angrily in a comical way. Her face contorted slightly until an 'aha' popped out of her thin lips. She raised a file in excitement and ran over to Riza.

"Here is your schedule and any other papers that you'll need for tomorrow. Be sure to be here at 07:45 sharp. I'm sure Miss Catalina will be helping you as much as she can, she's quite helpful."

"Oh you know I'll always be helping Riza," Rebecca laughed and slugged her friend in the shoulder. Mrs. Simms laughed at the two girls friendly disposition.

"And," the woman said as she grabbed a clear bag with a freshly pressed uniform enclosed. "There you are. Have a great rest of your day ladies, I've got a lot of work to finish before tomorrow," Mrs. Simms shouted as she ushered the two girls out of her office as quickly as they had stepped in. Riza quirked an eyebrow at the fast action but didn't question it any further.

Rebecca and Riza scurried out of the dull building and started back towards home. Riza shuffled through the papers that were handed to her in a nicely organized packet until she found her schedule.

"Geometry, then literature and then honors orchestra, then lunch," Riza read off her paper. "That's not so bad."

"Speak for yourself! We don't have anything together yet," Rebecca whined and then ripped the paper out of the blonde's hands. Her eyes scanned the paper until she screeched in joy. "Yes! We have the afternoon together though; Chemistry, communications, gym and then economics."

Riza smiled at her friend and snatched back her schedule as they both ran home.

…

Riza bounded up the stairs and smoothly ended up in her, laying on her bed staring off into space. "Tomorrow's the big day," Riza mumbled to no one in particular. She rolled off her bed trying not to tip over in the process and ripped open the plastic bag that contained her school's uniform. Placing the stiff fabric gently on her dresser, she pressed out the creases and gave it a once over. It was a true blue pencil skirt with a white oxford shirt. Riza simply couldn't wait until the next day. As she hung up her uniform in the closet she noticed the white envelope that she left on her dresser. Riza picked it up and resisted the urge to tear open the note and read it with gusto. She lightly set it on the cherry wood stand by her bed and walked away from it, resisting temptation.

"You excited or what," a male voice suddenly surrounded her ears. Riza quickly whipped around to see Roy standing arrogantly as ever in her doorway. He wasn't alone; however, Maes and Eli were standing with him giving her a sweet smile.

"Hello boys, what are you up to," Riza answered sweetly and started down the hall with the group of boys.

"Oh you know, just enjoying the autumn weather. So are you excited for school tomorrow," Eli asked kindly, his eyes lingering on her sweet smile a little longer than necessary but it didn't bother either of them. The two idly chatted, keeping each other company happily. The couple didn't even notice the two other boys had slipped away from their conversation.

"I think she's into him," Maes declared quietly to his onyx haired friend who looked a little sour staring at the chatting pair. "Does it bother you that she's not falling 'head over heels over the great Roy Mustang'?"

Roy huffed angrily at the cheerful man's comment. They slipped into a side hallway to continue their private conversation in secrecy. "Look she's really cute, alright? But, she's not my type, and even if she was I can't touch her. She's Allucah's heir to the throne. You know better than I do that that is _completely_ off limits," Roy complained to Maes who was nodding at the situation.

"So?"

"So…what? Did you not hear me Maes? Off limits." Sometimes, Roy was sure his friend did not comprehend the words that he spoke.

"So whatever stopped you from breaking a couple rules," Maes smirked at Roy, knowing the Prince would take the well-placed bait. Anyone could see the wheels turning in the Prince's head. "Make her want you more than she's ever wanted anyone else Roy, I know you can."

Roy stopped for a moment and smiled to himself. Maes was certainly not wrong. Roy was very, if not the most capable at getting girls to fall for him easily. He looked over at his friend and the goofy smile that was glued onto his face.

"Alright Maes, I'll do what I can and break the rules for you. Just remember, you talked me into this bad idea," Roy laughed slightly and Maes swung an arm around his best friend and they headed back down the hallway. Roy stared down at the lovely blonde girl chatting away with his friend and newly found rival. He felt a surge of jealousy fly through him as Eli put an arm around Riza's shoulder and pulled her in to a small half hug.

"This just became a lot more interesting than I thought it would," Roy mumbled.

* * *

Guess who's back, back again?! Kelsey's back! Tell a friend! Whoo we just busted out the Eminem lol.  
I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!

I just finished midterms this week. OH GOD PRO TOOLS 10 guys. My mind is so blown lol. But I finished it and that's the important thing right! (:

So I really hope you guys are still interested in this story. I really don't think this chapter is too exciting but it's building up to the drama that's on it's way! Have a little faith in me! I promise I'll keep the updates coming along just fine! I promise I'll get one posted before December 15th! :D

I love you all so so so so much.  
-Stay Crazy

-Thatonecollegekid


End file.
